


A Mistake of Deja Vu

by not_a_spy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Sad Papyrus, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_spy/pseuds/not_a_spy
Summary: Set in a Genocide Run, (not the first of the genocides). Papyrus has to protect the fleeing monsters from a human, but when something goes wrong with the timelines, he finds himself in LOVE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlFreak16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FanGirlFreak16).



There was the thumping of many feet across the snow-covered ground. A stampede of monsters rushed past Grillby's, headed toward Waterfall. They all had to get out, to find somewhere safe. Papyrus stood guard behind all of the monsters, shaking in his boots. He was not a very brave skeleton, even if he made himself out to be such. He knew the threat was coming, it was like he had heard in the story books. A human, who wished to turn all monsters into dust. He sat there, staring into the raging blizzard surrounding him. Snow blocked his vision for more than a few feet. He noticed something in the snow, it was a small figure like that of a child. Papyrus straightened himself, and pulled out one of his attacks. He saw something glowing red through the snow. "H-HALT, HUMAN!" He shouted, louder than he usually did, hoping they wouldn't notice he was terrified. Strangely, he felt a sense of having said those exact words once before. He couldn't think of the exact words, was it something called "deba boo" or something similar? He didn't know, and he didn't have time to figure it out. Papyrus went back to focusing on the human, but the human was missing. He frantically searched for the small child, but-

-Suddenly, he heard someone cry out behind him.

Papyrus turned to see what it was.

His brother.

Bleeding.

The human had attacked him, and it seemed Sans took the hit.

This was bad. Very bad.

He ran to his brother, shoving past the human who had done this to him. He quickly wrapped his scarf around the wound.

"SANS! IT'S GOING TO BE FINE! Y-YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! JUST STAY AWAKE, OKAY?" He practically screamed his words. Sans wasn't listening, he was already out cold. His breathing was shallow, his breaths sounding like a puppy who got it's nose covered in peanut butter. Suddenly, Papyrus noticed another sound. It was like... sobbing? He searched for the source of the sound, but couldn't find it.

Oh.

It was him who was crying.

He tried to wipe the tears from his face, but he only got Sans's blood smeared on it. He went to look down at his brother, but there was nothing but a pile of dust. Strangely, he felt no different, seeing this pile of dust. Papyrus grabbed his scarf out of the dust pile, and pulled Sans' jacket out with it. He slipped the dusty jacket on, and tied the scarf around his neck. He stood up, and stumbled his way out of the snowstorm. He walked toward Waterfall, where he knew he could find Undyne.

Undyne would help him.

Undyne always helped him.

Papyrus trudged forward into the darkness of the wishing room. Echo flowers in the other room chirped the conversations of monsters into the darkness. He kept walking, his grip tight on the dust-covered jacket he had pulled onto his body. His brother's jacket was strange, it made him appear to be twice the thickness he actually was. Thinking of his brother made him begin to cry again.

"What a baby!" A familiar voice shot through the cavern. Papyrus's head shot up at the sound. A golden flower, with a sickly sweet smile, sat at the end of the hall.

"Flowey!" Papyrus exclaimed, Flowey grinned even wider. His petals were glittering under the light of the stones on the ceiling.

"Why are you crying? I saw what happened, how that human KILLED your brother… What if I told you, I have a plan to bring him back? We have a limited amount of time to do this, but, here's the plan. You have to get a strong SOUL to fight the human. You have to gain a lot of LOVE.. You have to kill. I know you don't like this idea, but it's for your brother and your friends… Plus.. you might become a part of the royal guard! Papyrus, savior of the monsters, captain of the royal guard..." He suggested, his face morphing into a nightmarish form. "..Or you could let everyone die, like the coward you are." Flowey growled, sinking into the ground. Papyrus was sad, he didn't enjoy being called a coward by his friend, but his friend was right. He had to become powerful to save his brother. He had to gain LOVE to save the Underground.

Papyrus began to run, not wanting to give himself time to change his mind. Suddenly, he tripped and fell flat on his face. When he stood, everything was different. He was in his home. How did he get there? He had no time to think, he had to save Sans. Suddenly, Flowey popped up again, this time beside him. "It's okay... Papyrus, if you just gain some LV, this madness will stop. You'll get your happy ending. How about… you start with those sickos in Grillby's?" He suggested, grinning. He sank into the ground before Papyrus could even blink.

* * *

 

(4 hours later)

* * *

 

Sans sat at his sentry post, drinking some of his favorite ketchup. Something felt, very strange to him. He didn't know what, but something was very wrong with the timeline as of late. Suddenly, a little dinosaur boy ran past him, but tripped on a rock. Sans picked the kid up. "what's wrong? why are you running?" He asked, holding the kid up.

"Everyone! Papyrus, H-he-" Sans dropped the hysterical kid, and ran towards Snowdin. A few monsters ran past him, and they tried to get him to run the other way, but he had to save Papyrus. He was tired of having to watch him die over and over again. It was strange, he hadn't even seen the human come out of the Ruins yet, but somehow they're already in Snowdin? He saw the snow covered buildings of Snowdin up ahead, and he began to slow down-

Sans stopped dead in his tracks. Papyrus was standing at the front of the village.. But something was very off about him. Sans quietly walked forward, to see if his brother was alright.

"hey, papyrus! are you..." He began to say. He was suddenly aware of how much dust was in the air around them. His brother was coated in an equal amount of the powder, and one of his attacks was in the air in front of him. Sans was confused. He decided he'd check his brother's stats, just to be sure he was alright.

* * *

 

"Papyrus"

LV 10

HP 60/60

* * *

  
...

This was new.


	2. Chapter 2.

Sans stared at Papyrus, how could his brother gain ANY EXP, let alone get all the way to LV 10? That amount of LOVE, that's halfway to LV 20. It was strange, to say the least. "p-papyrus? what are you doing?" He stuttered, too shocked to say anything more. Papyrus jumped at the sound of Sans's voice, and turned around.

"...Sans?" He muttered, his eyes widening. All of a sudden, a golden flower shot out of the ground beside him.

"Papyrus, that's not your brother. The human took a monster SOUL, and is mimicking them. You have to kill them." Flowey said, glaring at Sans. "Kill him."

Papyrus hesitated, but he then summoned a large amount of bones. Sans only had seconds to jump out of the way before they flew at his head. He couldn't retaliate, Papyrus was still his brother. Sans ducked behind a tree, and took a shortcut back to the Ruins door. He frantically knocked on it, hoping that Toriel would be the one to answer. It slowly slid open, and a small head stuck out of the crack. It was the human. They were startled by Sans's presence in front of the door, and they slammed it shut again. "kid, open up! i'm in some real trouble here. i can tell you've not gained any LV! that makes you clear in my book, so open up!" He shouted, glancing behind him. The kid opened the door, and Sans shot past them. "where's toriel? i need her help." Sans waited by the door, while the human got Toriel.

Meanwhile, Papyrus stood where he had just seen his brother. "That… wasn't actually him.. Right? You're not wrong?" He stuttered, staring at where the bones had dug into the snow. Flowey glared at him.

"Have I ever lied to you? Come on, you've killed everything here. Waterfall's next." He growled, sinking into the ground.

Papyrus walked past where he had met the human. He didn't understand how he had gotten back to his house. He figured he had blacked out, but Flowey had mentioned "resets". Had the day reset? If it did, then was Sans alive? Was his revenge pointless-

No, he couldn't doubt his choices now.

He was almost halfway to LV 20. He had to get to LV 20 so he could take the human SOULs from Asgore. He was sure if he just ASKED the king, he'd be given them, but Flowey insisted on the killings. Hopefully he could still become part of the Royal Guard.

Suddenly, as he walked through a patch of sea grass, blue spears shot out of the ground. "Come out! Whoever you are!" He heard Undyne shout.

"Oh no.." Papyrus whispered to himself. He didn't want to fight Undyne. He and Undyne were "besties!" He quietly walked out of the grass, with his face down, which brushed the dust off of him. He looked up, and was face to face with Undyne, who was in a suit of armor. Undyne grinned, and hugged him.

"Papyrus! I thought something happened to you! You didn't answer your phone! Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe. There's been reports of people in Snowdin getting hurt." She shouted, practically squeezing him to death.

"A-alright." Papyrus choked out. He realized he would have to pretend that it wasn't him. "J-JUST DON'T BREAK M-MY RIBS!" He shouted, trying to act like nothing happened. She got the hint, and stopped hugging him. He took her hand, and followed her to the masses of evacuating monsters. Alphys was at the front, guiding everyone into Hotland. Papyrus looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. She looked at him, worried.

"Oh! Papyrus! I'm glad you're alright! My cameras didn't pick anything up, it seemed they were… covered by vines? I-I thought you had… had…" She began to trail off, as she noticed a gold flowey sitting beside him. Flowey smiled at her. Papyrus looked down where she was staring, and he smiled.

"Alphys, Undyne, that is my friend! Flowey, he's the one who protected me. He helped me get to Waterfall, in fact!" He subtly winked at his flowery friend. Alphys just stared at him, and she guided everyone to a floor in Hotland that was barred off by force fields.

"U-Undyne is going to stay in Waterfall and wait for the threat to show up. We think it's a human." She said, shuddering at the thought of a human killing monsters in Snowdin.

A few minutes past after Undyne had left, and Flowey looked at Papyrus. They were standing in the middle of a crowd of monsters. Flowey grinned. "Do it." He said, his face morphing into another disturbing look. Papyrus nodded, and his attack took out a good portion of the crowd. Alphys turned around in shock, as loud screams rang out from the crowd. Monsters tried to flee, but Papyrus would always get them with a barrier of blue bones.

"P-Papyrus?!" Alphys shouted.

Papyrus turned to her, and mouthed the words "get out of here" to her. Alphys nodded, and ran. She pulled out her phone, and called Undyne.

Papyrus turned back to Flowey. Flowey grinned at him. "What LV are you at now, with all those monsters you just killed. Each had to have given at least 30 EXP each!" He excitedly said. Papyrus checked his stats.

Papyrus

LV 15.

He didn't say anything as he turned back to Flowey. He felt very strange, having such high LV. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all. Flowey grinned even wider.

"You're doing so well, Papyrus. But, I can tell. You've become empty inside… just like me." He laughed, his petals folding back like he'd done many times previously. Papyrus stood there, he didn't really care what the flower said. He just felt like he needed to get more LV. No, scratch that. He WANTED more LV. He remembered what Sans had told him about LV, and how it warps your mind the more you get. Papyrus knew that was true now, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting more LV. He didn't even care about his brother anymore.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off as a blue spear flew past him. He turned around, and smiled. Undyne was standing there, and she looked like she was fuming.

"PAPYRUS, HOW COULD YOU! WE WERE FRIENDS!" Undyne shouted as she threw spear after spear at him. Papyrus expertly dodged each one. He didn't feel like holding back like he had done with all of her "training" sessions. Papyrus didn't want this fight to last very long, so he decided he'd use the attack his brother taught him, to dispatch her quickly.

He summoned six of his Gaster Blasters, as Sans had called them, and fired them upon Undyne from all sides. Undyne was directly hit by the blast, and she fell.

"Ngh… Papyrus… You're way stronger than I thought you were.." She muttered, as her form began to fade. "...I have to… stay strong…" Papyrus stared at her, she appeared to be melting? He didn't care. As he was walking past her, to the Castle, a spear shot past him. He turned again, and was shocked to see her standing again. Her body was still melting, however, so her stance was very shaky. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Her armor and body were completely reformed. There she stood, in a form Papyrus didn't even imagine possible.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." She growled, holding a spear up.

Papyrus held his hand out, and summoned seven more blasters. Undyne stood her ground, and took the blasters' hits. She threw spear after spear at his head, but each one missed. Papyrus dodged every spear she threw, not even breaking a sweat. He didn't feel like holding back against her, he had too much progress to lose. Undyne was panting, she was overexerting herself. If she kept this up, she'd melt. Papyrus grinned, and kept dodging spears. It wasn't going to be long before her physical form gives out.

"Just give up, Undyne. You can't win. We both know this.." Papyrus taunted her, not even trying to attack. "...You're going to fail them all." Undyne's face turned bright red. It had worked, she was angry. She began throwing twice the amount of spears, all at full force. Papyrus calmly dodged every one. "I'm going to kill them, Undyne." He shouted at her as a spear whizzed past. "I'm going to kill Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore-" He was cut off as Undyne tackled him. He took his chance.

Papyrus impaled her through the gut with a bone. Her body went limp, and then began to melt atop him. He climbed out of underneath the melting woman.

"You know, Undyne, I never did enjoy your cooking lessons." Papyrus spat, but deep down he knew he was lying. He just wanted to make himself feel better for killing his best friend. He turned to Flowey. Flowey nodded, and they both headed off for the king's castle.

He had SOULs to collect.


	3. Chapter 3.

Sans waited in the kitchen, where Frisk had lead them. He was confused, to say the least. He had woken up that day, with the vague memory of a striking amount of pain in his chest, and the scarf of his brother. He figured it was just another nightmare he had, but this one was different. He didn't remember holding the scarf, nor wearing it. It was wrapped around him, like a makeshift bandage. He'd never seen that in one of his nightmares before-

Sans was cut off from that thought as Frisk and Toriel walked through the door. He stood up, and looked Toriel in the eye. "sorry, i guess this isn't that cheerful of a meeting." He said, holding his hand out. Toriel shook it, and the sound of a whoopee cushion came out. "ha. still got it." He laughed, putting his hand back into his pocket.

"So, what is this about your brother?" Toriel asked, her head tilted in confusion. Sans sighed, and his eyes went dark.

"something's wrong with him. He's… killing. i know my brother, and he would never kill." Sans explained to the two standing in front of him. Frisk gasped, and looked to the toy knife in their pocket. "no, kid. i don't think this is your fault. i think there's something wrong with the timeline.." He trailed off, as his phone began to ring. He took it out, and put it on speaker phone. It was Alphys.

"S-Sans! There's something wrong with Papyrus! H-He… He killed Undyne! Please, get here quick!" She seemed very distraught in her shouting, but suddenly the sound of the phone dropping rang out through the speaker. It hung up.

Sans, Frisk, and Toriel stood there speechless. It wasn't a case of mistaken identity, it was for real. His brother was killing, and he had taken the life of his own best friend.

He had to stop him.

* * *

Papyrus trudged along the path to the Core, Flowey popping up beside him every now and again. He hadn't run into anyone lately, which made him very upset. He needed to get to a high enough LOVE to kill Asgore. He carried a piece of Undyne's armor in his hand, as a trophy. He figured it would catch Asgore off guard, giving him the chance to strike. He shook it, it still had some of her dust on it. Suddenly, he noticed he had walked onto the set of a TV show. It was one very familiar to him. His favorite show.

Mettaton rolled out from the other side of the set. He seemed very angry, as angry as a metal box could seem. "Well well well." He spat. "Look who we have here? A traitor." He stopped a few feet in front of Papyrus. "You're still alive. That means Undyne failed…" He trailed off, reaching under the counter for something. "...Now, that won't do, will it-" He was cut off by the flipping of a switch on his back. Papyrus looked at Flowey, who had just pressed the switch.

"There we go, that was getting a bit boring!" Flowey laughed. The two watched as Mettaton's boxy form started to transform into that of a tall robot. Papyrus couldn't help but think that his legs were amazing. "Get going, you idiot!" Flowey shouted at him. "Kill him while he's vulnerable!"

Papyrus charged at Mettaton, spawning a large bone pointed at one end. Mettaton was still transforming, it seemed his form was not complete yet. Papyrus raised the bone and impaled it through the robot's metallic head. For some strange reason, he felt a slight sadness when he did it. He shook his head, as the robot's dust began spreading around him. He looked at Flowey, and the two nodded. He checked his LV.

* * *

Papyrus

LV 18.

* * *

He just had 2 LV to go. He DEFINITELY couldn't go back now. Flowey glanced at him, and popped back under the ground. Papyrus glanced back at the piece of armor, and shook his head. He didn't need that to catch Asgore off guard. He could very well do that on his own. He kept walking. He had to keep walking.

Papyrus finally reached what he was looking for, a force field holding him in on that floor. It was originally to protect the evacuated monsters from him, but now it served as a trap to keep him there. Flowey shot out of the ground on the other side, and he deactivated it with his vines.

They both kept going until they reached the elevator. Papyrus walked in, and Flowey went ahead to the next floor. All of the floors were available, so he chose the area next to the MTT restaurant. He stood while the elevator rose. It was just him, and his thoughts, for those long ten seconds. ..What if he was wrong? What if he had just killed, for no reason? ...What if he was the one he was protecting his brother from-

He was cut off as the doors opened. He turned the corner to where the Nice Creams are usually sold. Nobody was there. "Oh. Right." Papyrus muttered, he remembered having killed him in the crowd. The rabbit seemed to be trying to protect another rabbit, but ended up getting both of them killed in the process. Papyrus began climbing the stairs to the restaurant. All of the lights were off, except for one? He walked into the building, and saw the lights were coming from the place where his brother bought a Legendary Hero once. Papyrus passed by the shop, and walked into the CORE.

Suddenly, he was ambushed by two mercenaries. Papyrus stared at the mercenaries. It was his turn to attack, so he killed both of them with a single hit. Three more showed up when he reached the maze. He decided to just blast them. His LV grew a single point. Just one more to go. One more kill, and he'd be at the max he could get to in the Underground..

What would he do then? He hadn't seen the human since his brother was killed.

...Was the human even still alive? He didn't know, but he had to keep going.


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus walked to the end of the CORE. He had killed everything in that area, so he wasn't going to be attacked. He walked into the elevator, and pressed the button to go up. The elevator ride was even longer than the last..

..What would he do once he got the SOULs?

Could he bring back his brother?

..If he could, would he bring back his friends too?

Would they even want to be his friend-

The door opened, and Flowey sat in front of him.

"We're almost there, Papyrus. Let's finish what we've started." He chimed, sinking back into the ground. Papyrus walked out, and headed toward Asgore's home. Hopefully he didn't already know that Papyrus was coming. He walked in, and saw a note on a chain locking the downstairs up.

He ignored the note, and began to step over the chain. Suddenly, he felt like going into the other rooms. Papyrus walked into the hallway to the right, and went into the first room. There were two gift boxes in the room, which appeared to be a child's room. Something in his non-existent gut told him to look inside. He opened the two boxes, and inside was a perfectly sharpened knife and a locket in the shape of a heart. He left the locket, but took the knife with him. He figured it would make a nice melee weapon against Asgore. Papyrus trudged back into the hallway, and noticed a mirror at the end. He realized he hadn't looked in a mirror in a while, so he went down and looked at his reflection…

...He had changed a lot more than he thought. Would his brother even recognize him? His scarf was covered in dust, to a point where the neon orange was now just a dull shade of beige. His hands, too, were coated in the same dusty powder…

..but what scared him the most, was his eyes.

They were typically just black… but now they were a bright shade of red.

Flowey popped up behind him, and patted his shoulder with a vine. "You're fine, Papyrus." Flowey comforted him, but he felt nothing. He looked at Flowey, and stared him in the eyes. He hadn't really felt much of anything lately, but looking at Flowey he felt… like the flower couldn't be trusted anymore. Without so much as a word, he lifted the hand which held the silver knife up to Flowey's face. "What are you doing?" He asked, but Papyrus just brought the knife closer. He didn't need the flower anymore, Papyrus knew what he was doing. "C-cut it out!" Flowey whimpered, his eyes widening. He sank into the ground and popped back up a few feet down the hall. Papyrus began to smile, and walk toward the now terrified flower. "Y-you've got a SICK sense of humor!" Flowey shouted, he was shaking violently. Papyrus's smile turned into a grin at the sight of this, and walked faster. Papyrus knew Flowey would just get in the way with his plans. Flowey shot down into the ground again, and Papyrus down into the lower floor. Flowey was down there, still shivering. Papyrus began pursuing the flower, going further and further down the long hall. He turned a right, and walked into a room which had a golden hue to it. He noticed something, sitting in the corner. It appeared to be a.. Star? Papyrus walked up to it, and touched it. He felt even more determined than he had before.

Papyrus turned, and began to walk down the hall… there was a figure standing in the middle of the hall. Papyrus couldn't quite see them past the pillars, but he saw a familiar blue glow. He finally got close to the figure, only to see that it was his brother, Sans.

"...hey bro. i see you've been busy. well, so have we." Sans said, as the human walked out from behind him. Papyrus's eyes widened. So, the human wasn't pretending to be his brother?

"S-Sans… I…" Papyrus tried to say, but Sans held up his hand to stop him.

"..i don't know what you did with my brother, but i do know you are DEFINITELY not him. MY brother isn't a murderer..." Sans spat, putting his hand back into his pocket. "..if you tell me where papyrus is, i might consider letting you go."

Papyrus was shocked. His own brother didn't recognize him? "B-but Sans! It's me! Papyrus! Right here!" He began to shout, putting his hand on his chest. He felt cold metal on his chest, and looked down. He still had the knife?

Sans shook his head. "..that knife proves it. MY brother wouldn't carry such a thing unless he was going to cook." Sans spat.

Papyrus was shocked, but there was nothing he could do to prove it was him. Suddenly, he realized. He wasn't shocked, he just thought he'd FEEL shocked. This whole time, since he got to LV 10, he hadn't felt a single thing. He was just lying to himself. Papyrus sighed, and decided he had to stick to his plan. Even if his brother was alive, he had to get to LV 20. It was too late to stop now. He took a step forward, and Sans's eye began to glow a brighter blue than before.

"come any closer, and you're going to regret it." He spat. Papyrus walked forward again, it didn't really matter in the end. He was going to get to Asgore.

..Maybe instead of only taking the 6 SOULs, he'd go through the barrier and get even more-

He was stopped from thinking as Sans spawned a ring of blue eyed Gaster Blasters around him. Papyrus braced himself, and the Blasters fired on him. He was then tossed across the room, and slammed on the wall repeatedly. Sans wasn't holding back, it seemed…

' So neither will I. ' Papyrus thought. Sans's turn ended, and Papyrus began to attack…

Frisk watched in horror as their two best friends fought each other. They tried to cover their eyes, but the sounds made them uncover. "Guys! Stop!" Frisk shouted, running at the two and waving their arms. They tried to get between the two, but one of Sans's Blasters hit her in the chest. Frisk went flying across the room, their blood splattering across the floor. Sans stopped fighting, and bent over their body on the floor, to try and help. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, to see one of Papyrus's blue bone attacks had pierced his stomach.

"...wow.." Sans coughed, his blood started coming out of his mouth. "...guess i'm… boned. hah-" He was cut off by coughing up blood. Sans noticed he started to turn to dust. "..well i better d-do something…" He coughed, and stuck a hand in his pocket, and pulled out a slice of pie. He had been given it by Toriel, but he couldn't use it himself now. He shoved the pie into Frisk's mouth, and fell beside them. "...t-there, kid.. you can take over from here.." He muttered, as the rest of his body turned to dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus walked into the throne room, clutching the knife tightly in his hand. He hummed a tune Sans had sang to him as a child. There were flowers all across the floor and walls of the room. Why the king had grown them, he didn’t know, but he knew what he was going to do next. The king stood in the middle of the garden, his back turned to the entrance and appearing to be watering flowers. Papyrus never noticed before how tall the king was, but this did not matter to him. Papyrus took a step forward, and accidentally stepped on a twig. There was a loud crunch. The king jumped, and sighed.  
“Just a moment! I just have to finish watering these flowers.” Asgore said, and Papyrus stepped closer. Right when Asgore had finished, Papyrus was standing right behind them. “There we go! Now… how can I…” He started to say, but stopped when he looked at Papyrus. “Oh! I know you! You’re one of the skeletons from Snowdin!” He gasped, putting a paw to his cheek. “You’ve grown up so much since I last came to visit!”   
Papyrus just stared, and he summoned two blasters behind him. “Give me the human souls, or perish.” He spat, the blasters charging up.  
Asgore looked at him, confused at first, but he quickly understood. “Oh dear… don’t be so hasty.. Let’s settle this over a cup of tea---” He was cut off by a laser hitting him in the stomach.   
“Human souls. Give them. Now.” Papyrus growled, charging up another blast.  
Asgore held his stomach, which was bleeding profusely. “B-but… why?” He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.   
Papyrus was at a loss for words at this point, and just blasted the king again. He remembered something he heard about Asgore, way back when he was in kindergarten. Asgore had a wife.  
“Give them, or I will kill your wife.” He spat, the blasters began to charge again. This time, Asgore’s eyes widened.   
“A-alright! Take them!” Asgore coughed, holding up a paw. He used his magic to make the SOUL containers rise from the ground. Papyrus noticed something behind him. A golden flower with a sickly smile .He quickly blasted Flowey and Asgore at the same time. They both were completely obliterated, not even a speck of dust remained. Papyrus grabbed all six SOULs, and began to do his work.  
He noticed, however, there was one last SOUL he needed.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Frisk stood up, their wounds had finally healed. But.. something was wrong. The area around them was pitch black.. This was familiar. Had Flowey taken the SOULs again? They decided to try and access their save. It didn’t work.  
“...Human.” A voice rang through the emptiness. “I’d appreciate it if you would give me your SOUL, now.”   
Frisk looked around, and saw Papyrus standing behind them. They shook their head. “Papyrus.. We were friends once… don’t you remember?” They whispered, walking toward him.  
Papyrus laughed.  
“Friends? You killed my brother. You’re the one who made me like this.” He spat, putting a gloved hand to his face. Frisk shook their head.  
“You’re the one who decided to kill, Papyrus. It’s alright. I’ve made the same mistake as you, many times over.” They said, holding their hand out. “Please, reset.”  
Papyrus shook his head. “I have all the SOULs but one. I can make my perfect world. A world where nothing will go wrong ever again.”   
Frisk shook their head. “Sans will remember. He always remembers.” They sighed, folding their arms. “He remembered every single reset I’ve done, Papyrus. He won’t ever look at you the same, even if you change the timeline.”   
Papyrus glared, and formed a few blasters around Frisk. “Give up.” He growled, charging the blasters.  
Frisk sighed. “I won’t ever give up, Papyrus. I’ll come back. You know this, the SOULs saw this when I fought--”  
Papyrus blasted Frisk in the side, completely blowing off their arm. Frisk’s soul shattered, and Papyrus was left alone in the dark world he had created.  
“Why did it shatter? I didn’t blast them THAT hard.” He muttered, staring into the darkness.   
He sat down, and decided he’d wait for a while until he’d use the SOULs to revive the child. He needed time to think on what he’d do next. Would he just remake the world the same as it was, but without the human? What about the barrier? Would he get rid of that too, or just leave it the same? There was also the problem of the humans on the surface, what if they decided to attack again? Papyrus sighed, there was too much to consider. He understood he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he never thought it would be this hard to figure out.  
He decided he’d stare into the darkness until an idea came to him.  
He stared, and stared… until something stared back at him.   
Papyrus jumped, there wasn’t supposed to be anything left. He had destroyed the world, and all that was left was nothingness! A hand materialized on his shoulder, it felt very familiar.   
“Papyrus.. You’ve grown since I last saw you.” The voice said, more of the figure materialized beside him.   
Papyrus stared at the figure, he looked a lot like him, but also like Sans as well. Papyrus stood up, and formed a blaster beside him. “Who are you?! How are you here?! There should be nothing left! Everything is gone!” He shouted at the figure, beginning to charge the blaster.  
The figure sighed, and created a blaster of his own. “Papyrus, you DO realize you’re not the only one who can use those, right? I MADE them, after all..” He sighed. “We need to talk. This is not healthy. Especially the murdering all of your friends part. You need to calm down, and think.”  
Papyrus glared at the figure. “Why should I listen to you? I have the human SOULs! I am FINE!” He shouted, his eyes began to glow with red magic.   
The figure glared at him, and facepalmed. “You’re really going to get into this, now? Do you even remember me?” He sighed again, putting the hand beside him.   
Papyrus’s eyes narrowed. “I think I’d remember someone like you.” He growled, putting a hand in his pocket. It touched cold metal. His eyes widened, and he pulled out the knife. The figure in front of him stared at the knife. Papyrus looked up at the figure, and pointed the knife at him.   
“Are you going to use that thing, or are you just all talk and no action?” The figure laughed. “I’ll give you three hints. It starts with a G.” Papyrus glared at him, and started walking forward. The figure smiled. “It starts with G, and ends with R.” Papyrus kept walking, and began spinning the knife between his bony fingers. The figure sighed. “Last chance. Starts with G, ends with R, and is making you look like a donkey.” Papyrus just stared at him, now switching the knife to the other hand. “Wow. You’re not even going to try and solve the puzzle? You really have changed.” The figure muttered, putting a hand to his chin in contemplation. “Alright. I guess I’ll give you the answer.”  
Papyrus charged at the figure, stabbing the knife dead center into his chest. The body around it began to melt over the knife, grabbing Papyrus’s hand in the process.  
He began to struggle.  
Nothing happened.   
He tried to reach his SAVE file.   
Nothing happened.  
The figure in front of Papyrus laughed at him. “Okay. Ready for the answer, Papyrus?”   
Papyrus glared at him, flipping him off with the other hand. The figure sighed and grabbed Papyrus’s other hand with his hand. Papyrus noted there was a large hole in the figure’s hand, which felt very familiar to him. “My name’s Gaster. You know, your dad?” Gaster said, laughing and patting Papyrus’s head with his free hand. Papyrus froze, staring at the man in front of him.   
“Now you’ve got plenty of time to think about what you’ve done. Take your time.”


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk jolted awake, and jumped to their feet. They looked around.. They were surrounded by golden flowers. They were back in the Ruins! Frisk sighed. Their plan had worked. Gaster had gotten Papyrus to reset. They ran into the next room, and saw that Flowey was not there. "I guess Flowey decided to up and… leaf." They laughed to themselves. Toriel walked in the room, and began her "do not be afraid" speech. It seemed that even Papyrus's reset had wiped most of their friends' memories.

Frisk played along, and eventually got to Toriel's house. They ran down to the basement before Toriel could catch them, and flung the doors open. Sans and Papyrus stood in front of the door, they had been waiting for the kid. Frisk ran up and hugged Papyrus, and Papyrus started crying. Frisk went over and hugged Sans as well.

"I assume this means he remembers?" Frisk whispered. Sans nodded. "This means this'll be our last run.. I hope we find a way to get the barrier broken without the fight with-" Frisk was cut off by two screams. They turned to see Papyrus being wrapped up by Flowey, and Toriel completely missing. "What the heck, Flowey?!" Frisk shouted. "This wasn't part of the plan at all!"

Flowey laughed. "I never agreed to 'the plan'! The only plan I agree to is THEIR plan! I'm still going to follow it!" He began to absorb Papyrus's SOUL, but stopped. "...hmm.. That's a better idea…" Flowey lifted Papyrus's arm, and made Papyrus form a blaster. "I'll USE him to fight you!" He shouted.

Papyrus shook underneath Flowey's vines. Flowey had absorbed the human SOULs. There was nothing he could do. Papyrus closed his eyes as Flowey forced him to fight his friends and brother. He didn't like fighting, not anymore.

Frisk was slammed against the wall by Papyrus's blue attack, several of their bones breaking in the process. Papyrus winced at the sound, he didn't want to open his eyes at all at that point. He tried to gain control of his body back from Flowey, but nothing worked.

He heard his brother's body shatter and turn to dust. He couldn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see what was happening.

A few minutes passed, and he opened his eyes despite his better judgement telling him not to-

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"...judgement…" He muttered, Flowey glared down at him.

"Judgement? What about judgement? What are you talking about, you imbecile?!" Flowey shouted.

Papyrus checked his SAVE file.

Papyrus LV 19

Judgement Hall

He still had a SAVE from his last run. He could load it, and…

...and what then? He'd be back where he didn't want to be. All of his friends would be dead..

..but if he didn't act now, they'd all die anyways.

"I-I'm sorry, Flowey. You're going to have to try again." He said. Flowey looked down at him.

"What?! Try again?! Sorry?! What are you-"

Papyrus loaded his SAVE. This was it. Everything went dark. Papyrus closed his eyes, and then felt the horrible feeling of being covered in dust. He definitely didn't like this feeling.

"P-Papyrus?" He heard his brother stutter in front of him. Papyrus opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Sorry I had to load this file again, it was the only option I could see." Papyrus said, trying desperately to rub the dust off of his body. Suddenly, he was tackled by Frisk, and they hugged him. "Hey! Watch out! There's a lot of..." He trailed off, and Frisk just hugged him tighter. "I'll have to find a way to make sure Flowey doesn't get in our way.." He muttered, setting Frisk down. He walked past Sans and headed to the throne room. "I'm going to see if Flowey is in there!" He shouted back to his brother and Frisk. He felt strange, just a little while ago he had been trying to kill the human, but now they were working together. He also felt strange with the amount of LOVE he had, even though he hadn't killed in a while. For a moment, his eyes glowed red, but he shook his head and it disappeared. However, he couldn't shake the longing for more LOVE. He knew he couldn't abandon his friends, they depended on him…

...But now, they were all dead. Or, at least most of them are. Whoever wasn't dead could be dispatched with a quick blast. Even Asgore was easy to kill the last time. Papyrus shook his head again, and held it, trying to not think anymore. He had to see if Flowey was with Asgore. He peeked his head in the throne room, and saw Asgore sitting in the middle of the room, watering flowers. Flowey was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus tried to brush the dust off of him yet again, but it seemed to cling to him like his sins. He walked into the room, and tapped Asgore on the shoulder. "Excuse me, your majesty! I need your help locating a certain flower…" He trailed off as he noticed Asgore wasn't moving. "...Your majesty? Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the king. He noticed green vines wrapping around Asgore's arms and legs. Papyrus jumped back, and readied a blaster.

Flowey shot up out of Asgore's mouth, and began to laugh. He forced Asgore to summon his trident, and began attacking Papyrus. Papyrus dodged every swipe of the trident, but he felt a rush with every swing. Papyrus's eyes began to glow red again, but he froze in place. He began to smack his skull, trying to get rid of the red glow.

Frisk and Sans ran into the room, after hearing the sounds of the battle. They ran in, and Sans used his blue attack to manually move Papyrus before an attack could hit him. Papyrus looked up, his eyes still glowing red. He summoned a large amount of blasters, and surrounded Asgore with them. Flowey stood his ground, holding Asgore's trident out. Papyrus laughed. "You're very stubborn, aren't you, flower. Don't worry. I'm the one with the SAVE point. I'll make sure to SAVE over your death, so you can't ever come back." He laughed, putting a hand out to direct the blasters to get closer. Frisk ran up and clung to Papyrus's dusty arm.

"Papyrus! Remember what we were here for-" Frisk was cut off as they were thrown across the room, and with that single action Papyrus activated the blasters and completely annihilated both Asgore and Flowey. He then turned his attention to Frisk and Sans.

"We're going to have a GREAT time, here!" Papyrus laughed, aiming several blasters at the two.


	7. FINALE

Papyrus sat on the throne, tapping his foot on the ground. He stared at the charred body of the human, with his brother’s coat pulled around him. He needed to wait for the human to respawn so that he could take the SOUL and become a god. They had put up very little fight, his brother didn’t even try to fight back.   
What a coward.  
Papyrus decided he’d take a little walk and come back later. The human had no point in running, they couldn’t get through the barrier without a monster SOUL… it was pointless to do anything but wait for Papyrus to get back. That’s what they’d have to do, he decided. He stood up, small bits of dust falling off of him and onto the equally dusty ground. He walked out into the long, grey hallway, humming a tune to himself. It was a song he had heard when his brother was fighting him, but it didn’t matter now. There was a giggle from behind him. He spun around, and readied a blaster… but nobody came. Papyrus narrowed his eyes. It sounded like a child’s voice that he’d heard, but there was no child. He sighed, and despawned the blaster. It was just a figment of his imagination, he figured. He kept walking, passing an elevator. Suddenly, the elevator’s doors opened. He turned and looked at the elevator, but nobody was in it. Curious, he walked inside. As soon as he stepped fully in, the doors slammed shut and the elevator started moving downwards. Strangely enough, he hadn’t pressed any of the buttons to move it.   
The elevator came to a stop. He was in the hotel again. He looked around. There was still light coming from the burger shop. He walked in, and searched for monsters. There was only one monster in the place, a ginger colored cat monster. They were smoking… something. He laughed, and walked up to the counter. “Still alive, are you? I wonder how? Didn’t you ‘’evacuate’’ with the others?” Papyrus laughed, putting a dust coated gloved hand on the counter. The cat glared at him.  
“Nah, bub. I’ve got a shift, no evacuation for me.” The cat growled, putting a paw to his forehead.   
Papyrus laughed, crossing his arms. He figured he’d mess around with this cat, maybe pick on him a bit before ending his life. “So… got anyone you care about?” He chimed, brushing a bit of dust off the table.   
The cat looked around, and sighed. “Okay, so… I wouldn’t tell anyone this, but since you seem… somewhat mentally unstable, I’ll tell you. You know that ice cream salesman?” He whispered, his nose scrunching up and his ears folding down. “I was thinking of… asking… him out…” The cat laughed.  
A memory flashed before Papyrus’s eyes. A blue rabbit and a smaller rabbit, being completely disintegrated by one of his blasters. Papyrus grinned. “Oh… I know that one…. You want to know where he is?” He offered, mimicking the cat’s motions.  
The cat’s eyes lit up. “You kiddin’?! I’d love to know! I’ve been calling his phone, but he hasn’t been picking up!” He panted.  
Papyrus grinned, his eyes glowing slightly red. He pulled off his scarf, and waved it at the cat’s face. Dust flung into the air, getting into the cat’s eyes.   
The cat coughed, desperately pawing at his face trying to get the dust off of him. “What the hell?!” He shouted in between coughs. “What the actual HELL did you do to him?!” Papyrus laughed at the cat’s struggle, and formed a blaster while the cat was blinded. The cat was finally able to see, and they opened their eyes. The blaster began charging, and the cat sighed. “I… I guess I’ll get that vacation after all… haha…” He sobbed, closing his eyes. Papyrus blasted him out of existence, not even a speck of dust made it to the floor.  
There was no trace that the cat was ever there… except for a nametag that clattered onto the counter. Papyrus picked the name tag up. “Burgerpants, huh? What a stupid name.” He spat, tossing the nametag into the trash as he left the shop. Suddenly, he heard a laugh. It was the same as earlier, but louder. He turned around, but there was nobody behind him. “Who’s there!? Show yourself!” He shouted, spawning a blaster. He looked into the reflection of the glass in front of him. Papyrus glared at the reflection… suddenly it shifted into the form of a human child he had never seen before. They were similar in size to the human he had killed, but they were sickly pale, wearing a green and yellow sweater, and had rosy red cheeks. Papyrus blasted the glass into smithereens, and the figure was gone. He panted, but was stopped by hearing the sound again. This time, he heard a voice.  
“You’ve really made a mess of yourself… why don’t you clean it up?” The voice said, still laughing a disgusting laugh. Their voice swirled around Papyrus, and he put his hands up to where his ears would be. He could still hear them. “Such a mess. Why don’t you use that knife of ours to finish what we’ve started?” They chided. Papyrus cried out, the voice was extremely loud in his head, and it echoed forever. He felt his hand pulling the knife out of his brother’s pocket. “You do know what happens when a monster gains as much LOVE as you have… don’t you?” The voice laughed, he couldn’t move his body anymore. “They lose their minds… dear Papyrus. They lose their minds, and their DETERMINATION.” The voice kept swirling around him, his vision was fading at this point. “Why don’t we end this now? Why don’t you give me your SOUL?” He couldn’t do anything at this point. He couldn’t even think. All he could do is listen to the horrible sounds swirling inside of his head.   
He didn’t react when the knife was embedded in his skull down to the handle. He didn’t cry out when his body began to turn to dust. All he could do is accept the end of his existence.  
His genocide run was complete. Nobody left to kill.  
There was nothing left for him in this world.  
His scarf hit the ground with a pitiful flopping sound.   
The knife clattered to the ground next to it.  
The birds had stopped singing.  
There was no sound at all.

Everything was still.

Everything was dead…


	8. EPILOGUE

Alphys scuttered out of her lab. There had to be  _ someone _ who’s still alive, right?! Even if it was someone she didn’t like, she didn’t care! She ran into the elevator, and pressed a button. The elevator began to ascend. She coughed. Even there, there was still an outrageous amount of dust. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Alphys sprinted out, but almost tripped over herself stopping. There, in the middle of the hotel, was Papyrus’s dust coated scarf, and Sans’s jacket… and a blade covered in both red blood and dust. But, what had made her stop was not the items, but what was next to the items. There, right beside the dusty remains of her once best friend and his brother… sat a sick looking human child, one that couldn’t be older than 8 years old. 

They were sitting, drawing in the dust with their equally dusty fingers. A golden locket hung around their neck. Something about this child felt… off. Like there was something  _ seriously _ wrong with this child.  Alphys couldn’t help but try and back away… she tripped. 

The human’s neck snapped to look at her. She saw it’s face, and her eyes widened in horror. The human’s eyes were dead holes, leaking a sickly black liquid. Their mouth, too, leaked the same liquid. Suddenly, the human flashed out of existence in what could only be described as a computer glitch.. The locket clattered to the ground. Alphys stumbled, and picked it up. She sprinted back to the elevator, and went down. Even if she couldn’t muster up the courage to leave her lab again for a long while, at least she had the Amalgamates to keep her company until then…

  
...Maybe the human she saw was a sign that things would be getting better soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking by with this story! I've never actually completed a multi-chapter fanfiction before, so this is a first! It went in so many different directions than I thought it would, but I have to say I really enjoyed writing this! However, I don't think this'll be getting a sequel. I can't really see any way to continue after... that.


End file.
